Field
The present disclosure relates to techniques for packaging an optical source. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a high-power packaged laser array.
Related Art
Silicon photonics is a promising platform for next generation optical interconnects that require large bandwidth, high density and high-power efficiency. Because a practical monolithic silicon light source has been difficult to achieve, to date hybrid approaches that integrate III-V materials onto silicon have been the primary focus. For example, in one approach, a packaged laser with a surface-normal output is actively aligned to a grating coupler on a silicon chip, which coupled the light into an optical waveguide on the silicon chip.
Nonetheless, integrating a III-V laser chip onto silicon remains challenging. Consequently, many approaches use an external laser with surface-normal coupling to minimizes the interruption to the process flow and to reduce the complexity of the integration. However, it can be difficult to integrate such a hybrid external laser with low cost and high yield.